najlepsze_fikcje_totalnej_porazkifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Totalna Porażka: Potyczki Debiutantów
To sezon w którym uczestnicy z TD:PI(tutaj nieznający się jeszcze) walczą o 1,000,000 Dolarów..Akcja dzieję się po Zemście.Jest to nowy cykl. Info *Kontynuacją będzie Totalna Porażka: Potyczki Gwiazd Uczestnicy *Amy *Beardo *Dave *Ella *Jasmine *Leonard *Max *Rodney *Samey *Scarlett *Shawn *Sky *Sugar *Topher Drużyny Hot Dogs *Ella *Beardo *Sugar *Topher *Dave *Scarlett(Do odc.2) *Jasmine *Sky(Od odc.2) Hamburgers *Sky(Do odc.2) *Rodney *Amy *Samey *Leonard *Max *Shawn *Scarlett(Od odc.2) Odcinki polskie tytuły mogą być zmienione Odc.1 Nowe ofiary(ang.New Campers) Na wyspę wawanakwa przylatują nowi uczestnicy,gdy tylko przybyli Topher poprosił o autograf Chrisa na czole.Ella zaczeła śpiewać,co zirytowało resztę.Chris podzielił ich na Team Hot Dogs i Team Hamburgers, wyzwaniem jest przejście przez las unikając pocisków a potem gdy dodziemy do klifu,przepłynięcie wody z rekinami, wspięcie sie na góre i unikanie pocisków Chefa.Podczas wyzwania Shawn świetnie sobie radził z łatwością robił uniki.Amy i Samey pokłóciły się podczas wyzwania(przez Leonarda bo mówił Amy że Samey ukradła jej szczotkę,drużyna jednak wiedziała o tym oszustwie),Shawn chciał je pogodzić więc drużyna Hot Dog to wykorzystała tyle że większość z nich trafiono. Zostali się Dave,Jasmine i Scarlett.Ta trójka zaczeła płynąć ale Scarlett napadły rekiny i wyszła z wody tymczasem Dave i Jasmine już się wspinali,ale Dave trafił Chef,została się Jasmine.W ostatniej chwili Sky dogoniła Jasmine jednak ostatecznie to Team Hot Dogs wygrała.Podczas ceremonii zagrożona była Sky a wypadł Leonard. Odc.2 Czy ty sobie zemnie żartujesz? (ang.Are you kidding me?) Z rana przed domkiem Hot Dogs,stał sobie Dave,do którego podeszła Ella i zaczeła go podrywć.Dave odrzucił jej zaloty pretekstem że idzie do lasu.Reszta z domku spała.Przed domkiem Hamburgers stała Amy i Max kłócący się,ale podeszła do nich Sky i prosiła o zakończenie sporu,ale nagle przez megafon odezwał się Chris i kazał iść do lasu. Gdy wszyscy przyszli Chris ogłosił iż Sky i Scarlett zmieniają się drużynami.Powiedział też że w wyzwaniu będzie chodzić o przeróżne zabawne zadania żartów wylosowanych z akwarium.Poinformował że ostatni z drużyny hamburgers będzie liczony podwójnie. Pierwsza zgłosiła się Scarlett,wylosowała ona ,,Pocałunek z węgorzem'' poszła do jaskini i z strumyka wyjeła węgorza i pocałowała go,wróciła cała naelekryzowana.Następna była Ella ona wylosowała umazanie sosem Chefa,Ella początkowo nie chciała tego zrobić ale w reście sie zgodziła.Umazała śpiącego Chefa sosem i uciekła,dzieki temu było 1-1.Następna była Samey wylosowała ,,Pobij kogoś z drużyny'' z wielkim bólem lecz pobiła siostrę,wynik wynosił 2-1.Dave był kolejny wylosował on ,,Wytarzaj sie w błocie'' chłopak chwile wachał sie lecz postanowił wykonać powierzone mu zadanie.Gdy to zrobił wyrównał wynik.Amy zgłosiła się i wylosowała ,,Udawaj małpę'' dziewczyna bez zawachania wykonała to,wynik w tym momencie wynosił 3-2.Sugar została zmuszona lecz wylosowała zadanie ,,Dosiądz Byka'' niemiała zamiaru tego wykonywać wiec usiadła wynik wynosił 3-2.Shawn wylosował ,,Zapasy z nieźwiedziem'' chłopak stanął do bitwy lecz przegrał ale Chris mu to zaliczył 4-2.Sky sięgneła do akwarium wyciagneła ,,Bieg z dynamitem'' zrobiła to ale sekunde po dotarciu na metę wybuchł Wynik wynosił 4-3.Max wyciagnął ,,Majtkowanie''Na co nie zgodził się i Hot Dogs miało szanse wyrównać.Beardo wyciągnął ,,Zarapój 200 słów w minutę''ponieważ Beardo był strasznie mało mówny nie wykonał teo i Hot Dogs powoli przepadała szansa na odkucie się.Ostatni był Rodney wylosował ,,Daj w siebie strzelić 100 ziarenek popcornu'' zrobił to wiec wedle obietnicy Hamburgers dostało 2 punkty i było 6-3.Jasmine wylosowała ,,Poliż lwa'' z wielkim bólem ale zrobiła to.Topher nawet nie losował ponieważ powiedział że szansa na wygraną przepadła.'' Na ceremonii opuścić program armatą wstydu musiała Sugar zagrożony był Topher. Odc.3 Moja Wyspa twój problem(ang.My Island Your Problem) Z rana Rodney rozmawiał z Samey o jej siostrze że trzeba się jej pozbyć.Zaś Amy i Max obmyślali strategie Shawn siedział w domku.Cała drużyna Hot Dogs siedziała przed domkiem starając się integrować.Scarlett tym czasem obmyślała plany pokonania innych.Sky spacerowała sobie spokojnie a Dave ją śledził(chcaił ją poderwać) gdy Sky to pojeła podeszł d Dave siedzącego w krzakach i zrobiła mu przewrót gdy tylko zobaczyła że to Dave zaczeła go przepraszać.Dave czuł sie dobrze bo Sky mu się podobała.W tym czasie Chris krzyknął przez megafon aby szli na zewnątrz. Chris powiedział że wyzwaniem będzie Konkurs żarcia i każdy będzie mieć okazje się wykazać.Gdy si juz zje puszcza się na krzesło innego zawodnika.Na Pierwszy ogień poszli Dave i Rodney.Dano im zupe z karaluchów.Dave z brzydzeniem patrzył na zupę lecz odważył sie spróbować,Rodney w mgnieniu ok zjadł porcję i wpuścił na krzesło Amy.Dave skończył 1 danie gdy Amy zaczynała jeść drugie czyli lody z cebuli,po tym Dave wpuścił Sky.Sky szybko zjadła lody ale strasznie mocno bekła(nie z jedzeniale przez Dave).Później Amy i Sky równoczesnie skończyli i puścili Beardo i Shawn.Trzecim daniem były ozorki z glutem.Beardo zamiast Jeść robił odgłosy a wszyscy kazali mu jeść on nie słuchał ich.W końcu Shawn kończył i wpuścił Jasmine której przypadły jelita rekina szybko je zjadła poszła wymiotować,później weszła Scarlett która jadła Naleśniki z szczurzymi bobkami.Scarlett zjadła lecz natyczmiatowo poszła zwrócić.Później Max jadł Sam Chili sos ledwo co ale udało mu się.Została sie tylko Samey a Beardo nadal beetbxował.Samey zjadła swoje danie(filety z delfina) i drużyna wygrała. Na ceremoni odpadł Beardo a zagrożony był Dave. Odc.4 Wzost Niedźwiedźi(Rise of Bears) Eliminacje Tabela Powody 14.Leonard w odc.1''' bo skłócił Amy i Samey przez co drużyna przegrała. 13.'Sugar '''w odc.'2 Bo niechciała brać udziału w wyzwaniu przez co drużyna przegrała Trailer Aby zobaczyć trailer:TD:PD Trailer